


Сотрудничество

by Madwit



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hugo is a moron, Humor, but he's a persistent moron, dirk just had enough of this shit, fandom kombat 2017, meanwhile in the Blackwing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Начальство требует результатов, а упрямый объект продолжает утверждать, будто он совсем не экстрасенс. Но Хьюго Фридкина не проведешь!





	Сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Dirk Gently 2017 на Fandom Kombat 2017.

Восстановление проекта «Черное крыло» продвигалось семимильными шагами. Новый руководитель, Уилсон, любила предельный порядок и ясность во всем, и отговорок не принимала. Под её надзором в рекордные сроки была построена и оборудована новая база, набран компетентный персонал, и — главное! — возвращены все объекты.

Ну, не все. Но многие. Часть из них точно. Хьюго Фридкин ещё над этим работал.

Уилсон была начальством его мечты (а ведь он, признаться, сперва думал, что с женщиной-руководителем придется трудно!). Она любила действие, а не разговоры — как и сам Хьюго. Не требовала длинных нудных отчетов, достаточно было просто отправить на электронную почту сообщение о том, что сделано. Не ставила под сомнение его методы, даже наоборот — всегда поощряла. Предоставляла неограниченный бюджет! После отдела снабжения, где жались за каждый цент, и работы с Риггинсом, который за центы не жался, потому что и тех не было, это казалось… Это было… Ну, офигенно.

Но, конечно, в каждой бочке меда есть ложка… Этого самого… Чего-то плохого.

— Я уже тысячу раз говорил, что не экстрасенс!

Хьюго решительно не понимал, зачем начальству этот бестолковый и излишне болтливый парень, от которого, к тому же, пока не получили никаких результатов. Разве что поймать его было легче легкого, вот и всей радости. Но кого-то наверху объект Икар интересовал, и немало; во всяком случае, так намекнула Уилсон.

Точнее, Уилсон прямолинейно (и очень раздраженно) велела добиться результата немедленно, а главный умник, когда Хьюго пришел ему это передать, только огрызнулся «Вот сами им и займитесь!» и принялся стонать что-то о третьем ЭЭГ за неделю и путанице в данных. Хьюго не стал прислушиваться: во-первых, он всё равно ничего в этом не смыслил, а во-вторых, по его опыту, всегда находилось гораздо более простое решение проблемы.

— Всем будет легче, если ты начнешь сотрудничать, — сообщил он Икару, старательно демонстрируя дружелюбие согласно инструкции.

— Сотрудничество — это когда люди вместе открывают детективное агентство или там, прачечную! А не когда один человек привязывает другого к стулу и размахивает у него перед носом пистолетом!

Хьюго никогда не был силен в терминах. В личном деле Икара говорилось, что при общении с этим конкретным объектом рекомендуется применять «терпеливый подход» и «минимальное силовое воздействие». Иначе он, мол, нервничать начинает, и дальше что-то там про психов. Нигде не говорилось, что делать, если ты сам начинаешь нервничать.

Ладно, решил Хьюго. Последний раз, а потом попробуем по-моему.

Он показал Икару карточку.

— Знаешь, что это такое?

— Да, — мрачно ответил Икар.

Хьюго почувствовал себя слегка уязвленным. Сам он понятия не имел, что это за карточки и почему они выглядят так, словно на них кто-то разлил чернила. Он снова покосился в инструкцию.

— Хорошо. Я показываю тебе карточку, а ты мне говоришь, что на ней изображено.

Звучало достаточно просто. Они справятся.

Хьюго показал карточку.

— Это не так работает, — еще больше помрачнел Икар.

— Не создавай проблем себе и мне! — возмутился Хьюго. — Просто отвечай, что на карточке!

— Но…

— Так.

Хьюго отложил карточку и принялся демонстративно закатывать рукава. Он пытался быть вежливым — говорил, как в инструкции, сперва предупреждал и всё такое. Но объекты от подобного отношения только наглеют. Результат можно получить всегда… Если хорошенько потрясти. Вверх ногами. Хотя, возможно, придется влезть на стол — этот парень довольно высокий…

— Ладно, ладно! — запаниковал Икар. — Не надо! Я попробую.

Ну вот — всегда работает. Да что знают о полевой работе все эти бюрократы, сочиняющие инструкции, в самом-то деле.

— Карточка, — Хьюго еще раз продемонстрировал Икару кусок картона.

— Вижу, — послушно кивнул тот.

— И что на ней нарисовано?

— Пятно.

Оба помолчали.

Хьюго посмотрел на карточку сам. Действительно, пятно. Он пожал плечами и взял следующую.

— А на этой?

— Пятно.

— А на этой?

— Пятно. На них на всех пятна.

Хьюго быстро просмотрел весь набор, но изъяна в логике Икара не нашел. По его собственному мнению, в этих тестах не было абсолютно никакого смысла, но, наверное, ученым лучше знать. Хьюго поставил плюсик в графе первого опыта.

— Номер два... Опять карточки?!

— Да уж, — закатил глаза Икар. — Все детство с этой хренью, и вот опять.

Хьюго начинал понимать, почему шестнадцать лет назад объекты сбежали. Но работа есть работа.

— Ладно. Что на этой?

— Квадрат.

— А на этой?

— Телефон.

— А на этой?

— Эээ... Трое мужчин дерутся из-за собаки? Ого, это что-то новенькое.

Хьюго просиял. Все шло просто прекрасно. И вот с этим Риггинс не мог справиться столько лет?

— Слушай, офигенно! — восхитился он. — Реально офигенно! Ты как гребаный фокусник в цирке. Кстати, как ты это делаешь?

Он не просто так спрашивал (хотя, конечно, и любопытство свою роль сыграло) — это тоже надо было записать. В графе «Интервьюирование». Что бы это слово ни значило.

— Ты держишь карточки картинкой ко мне, — вздохнул Икар.

Черт. Так вот в чем подвох.

Сурово нахмурившись, Хьюго перемешал карточки и начал снова, на этот раз держа их правильно — картинкой к себе.

— Сердце. Пистолет. Кошка. Книга. Та шутка, которую никто так и не понял.

Ни одной ошибки!

— Вот! Можешь ведь, когда захочешь! — восторжествовал Хьюго.

— Я на эти карточки всё детство смотрел, — повторил Икар, не разделявший его энтузиазма. — На этот самый набор. Я их уже в лицо узнаю. Даже с обратной стороны.

Хьюго глубоко задумался. Так и должно быть? Это что, тест на память? Он еще раз перечитал инструкцию, но про цели тестирования там ничего не говорилось. С другой стороны, зачем тогда давать набор карточек, которые объект должен помнить? Ну точно на память. Отлично. Хьюго удовлетворенно поставил второй плюсик.

— Номер три. «Получение зрительной информации об объекте, недоступном непосредственному зрительному восприятию».

Хьюго перечитал предложение три раза. Яснее оно не стало. Он тоскливо посмотрел на Икара — объект ответил не менее тоскливым взглядом. Хьюго перевернул страницу, надеясь, что в описании самого эксперимента найдется больше смысла, чем в заголовке.

— «Поместите объект в камеру».

Строго говоря, камерой помещение не являлось, но могло ею считаться, так? Камера — это то место, где ты держишь заключенных. Вот он объект, вот она комната, и покинуть ее Икар определенно не может. Не так уж и сложно! Вдохновленный успехом Хьюго перешел к следующему пункту.

— «Убедитесь, что камера находится вне поля зрения испытуемого».

Это слегка озадачило Хьюго, но он быстро разобрался с противоречием. Икар, правда, пытался протестовать, когда ему завязывали глаза, но кто ж его спрашивал.

— «Предложите испытуемому описать объект».

Инструкция вновь утратила смысл. Хьюго опять приуныл. С другой стороны, разбираться во всех этих данных — не его работа, так? Его дело — записать, а там пусть белые халаты сами разбираются.

— Так. Опиши себя! — велел Хьюго.

— Эээ… Что?

— Опиши себя!

— Но как…

— Ага, в этом-то и фокус, — довольно пояснил Хьюго, до которого неожиданно дошла суть эксперимента. — Ты делаешь это с завязанными глазами, чтобы подтвердить, что ты — экстрасенс.

— Я не…

— Мы ведь договорились!

Третий тест также прошел успешно.

Четвертый снова заставил Хьюго приуныть: это был опросник. Сам он ненавидел всяческие анкеты. Никогда не знаешь, правильно ответил или нет! Хотя… Когда вопросы задаешь ты сам, это может оказаться гораздо веселее.

Хьюго перелистнул страницу и обнаружил, что листов с ответами не хватает. После графы для результатов третьего теста шло описание четвертого, а потом сразу пятого — а самого опросника как раз и не было! Наверное, где-то обронил. Или ученые положить забыли. Они такие, безответственные. Бумажки — это ж вам не патроны. Вот их попробуй-ка не доложи; или там, собери автомат небрежно…

Однако проблему надо было как-то решать, Уилсон требовала результатов к вечеру.

Икар ожидал с вежливым интересом на лице. Еще бы, он-то никуда не торопился.

К счастью, с тех пор, как Хьюго научился пользоваться компьютером, он точно знал, как искать недостающую информацию. Он открыл ноутбук, запустил Гугл и, тщательно прицеливаясь к каждой клавише, набрал: «экстрасенс тест».

«Экстрасенс ли я тест бесплатно» — немедленно подсказал Гугл к радости Хьюго. Бесплатно — вообще шикарно, экономия бюджета! За что только этим ученым платят, если все можно найти в интернете?

— Отвечай на вопросы, — велел он Икару. — «Как часто сбывается то, о чем вы думали задолго до случившегося?»

— Ну, размышления о событиях и сами события — это совсем не одно и то же, верно? Вот, например, ты ночью представляешь себе, как завтра пойдешь в любимое кафе и закажешь любимую пиццу, а с утра оказываешься в подводном городе в поисках магической водоросли. И если там нашлась пицца — сбылось ли это потому, что ты о ней думал, или все дело в волшебной водоросли? А если…

Хьюго посмотрел на варианты ответа, предлагаемые тестом: «всегда, часто, иногда, редко, никогда». Ничего похожего на болтовню объекта там не было.

— Неправильно, — оборвал он разошедшегося Икара. — Даю еще одну попытку.

— А потом что?

Хьюго показал кулак.

— Мгм. Ну… Наверное, можно сказать, что бывает…

— Это «часто» или «редко»?

— Эй, я статистику не веду! Кроме того, бывает часто, а бывает редко…

Взмахом руки Хьюго заставил его замолчать и нажал «иногда». Всегда выбирай средний вариант, этот метод его редко подводил.

— Следующий вопрос…

До сдачи отчета оставалось два часа. Хьюго надеялся, что вопросов в тесте не очень много.


End file.
